Your sent, your touch, my suffering
by Dragemenian jew
Summary: Kasumi wants to finally get an end to the enimity taking place between her and Ayane, She just guessed a lap-dance wasn t what she d expected. KasumixAyane. Yuri,sexual content.


AN: Okey! So I know I´ve been speaking of publishing this for ages (but allas I seem to be extrimely slow in writing everything that doesn´t have Bayman in it, lol) title sucks since I´m on brain-freeze currently and might be changed when I think of something better. But this I can promise is 100 % Kasumi and Ayane and 100% yuri. I cannot promise its 100% in character but I´ve done as well as I can do to the situation. What made me come up with this idea? No answer, so dont ask. Just shut the *** up and read people xD.

"_**Your sent, your touch, my suffering"**_

As Kasumi approached the red neon lights, she took a deep breath. Why anyone´d want to have a meeting in such a place she had no idea.

Kasumi looked once again at the red letters. "Forbidden fruit". The building was dark and modern, the lines formed by numerous women all of them dressed up to their teeths. Some wearing skirts and suits, others wearing tank-tops and pants, all giggling and chatting excitedly.

_What am I doing here? _Kasumi thought nervously as she approached the line. Kasumi had never been to one such place before, nor had she ever desired to. Kasumi´s fridays had been about reading good books, looking at new tv-shows she´d found a liking to or just plain and simple catching her breath from an exhausting week at the restaurant in witch she worked as a weitress. And living the last two years of her life with the knowledge that any person she bumbed into or shared a longer conversation with could be a potential assassin from her village no other fridays seemed like a wise option.

_Maybe I shouldn´t have come here, _Kasumi looked wide eyed at the entrance. A woman in skin jacket and dark, curly hair winked at her, smiling seductively.

_I should go home, _Kasumi thought as she turned her head away, avoiding the womans gaze.

But Kasumi wanted to know. When Ayane´d called her earlier today she´d sounded so strange, so serious. "Kasumi", was the only thing she´d said before hanging up, "if you want to solve this once and for all, be at the "Forbidden fruit" eleven o´clock tonight".

Kasumi hadn´t known what to believe when receiving the call. In fact, she hadn´t even known Ayane had Kasumi´s phone number as she did her best in order to keep it a secret to most. But she´d wanted to "sort this out", wanted to know what "sorting this out" meant.

"Will you show me your ID, miss?" Kasumi woke up from her thoughts, noticing she was standing right in front of a large, black clad man, twice her size.

"Of course", Kasumi said, as she reached for her purse, bringing forth the card.

"Good!" the man nodded, "you may enter".

Kasumi hesitated for a moment, thinking the options through. Although she and Ayane hadn´t separated like enemies the last tournament, there was still the possibility of this being a set up. This was after all a bar that not many people knew of and there was no saying, Ayane had forgotten the mission she´d had ever since the second tournament.

"Miss?" the guard frowned.

"Yes, thank you", Kasumi said as she made her choice, stepping into the darkness.

_._

Inside the club, the walls were painted in an aggressive red, neon-lights directed towards them and the dance-floors that were filled with giggling women.

_How am I ever to find Ayane here? _Kasumi thought as she made her way to the disk.

Athough Ayane obviously had her number, Kasumi didn´t know if Ayane even possessed a mobile phone herself, since she might just have used any portable she found . _Well, I guess she´ll call me when she arrives. _

"What do you want miss?" the female bartender was blond, her face covered in rouge and blue eye shadow.

Kasumi frowned as she looked at the drink-menu.

"Don´t you have any non-alcohol drinks here?" she asked.

The bartender looked at Kasumi as if she´d arrived straight from the ZOO.

"Only if you want water", she said.

"Don´t you have any sodas, juices here?" Kasumi asked.

"We don´t serve that here, sweets!" the woman shook her head.

"Then I´ll have a glass of water", Kasumi gave a resigned sigh.

"Ok, a glass of water then", the bartender said, still looking at Kasumi as if she was some sort of extinguished animal.

As the bartender went to get Kasumis "drink", the girl looked all around the room for that familiar, lavender hair. It was already 10.57 and Kasumi hadn´t seen Ayane _anywhere _yet.

_Maybe I should go, _Kasumi thought again. She looked beside her, noticing the two women, entangled in each others arms, hungrily pressing their lips together.

_This definitely isn´t my sort of place, _Kasumi decided as she reflexively turned her head away. A memory of silky lips against her own, silky hair underneath her fingertips... _Not now! _Kasumi told herself as her eyes scanned the room for Ayane again.

"Ladies!"

Kasumi immediately turned her head as she heard the speaker. A woman dressed in a black, suit and a long curly pony tail was standing on the stage to Kasumis right, a broad smile

glued to her face.

"It´s now eleven o´clock", the womans voice was cheerful and energetic, "witch means it´s time for the act of this night. Welcome out, Miss Anya!"

As all the women, including Kasumi hurried towards the stage the room was lit down, red lights directed towards the stage.

Kasumi recognized the song, although it wasn´t something she usually listened, "Tainted love" a cover made by Marilyn Manson. A girl dressed in black, high hat, suit, boots and a skirt that hardly covered her hips entered the stage, her hips rocking slowly as she moved.

Kasumi would have recognized that walk anywhere, as well as that hair, the lavender shinning like neon against the black. Her brown eyes had a focused, almost cold expression, exactly like those during one of her missions. Maybe this was a set up after all…

As Ayane moved towards the pole, her whole body moving in rhythm with the music, all Kasumi could do was starring at her as if struck by a spell. What was Ayane doing at a place like this, what was Ayane..?

The women were yelling, loud shouts of applause as Ayane pressed her back against the pole, half sitting down on the floor. Ayane was smiling, no smirking, self aware as if she´d just won another one in the line of successful matches.

Kasumi didn´t know what she did as she stepped closer to the stage, grabbing on to it with all her might. If Ayanes movements had been smooth and elegant in the dojo when holding the shinning daggers in her hands it was nothing in comparission to what they were now.

_She´s enjoying this, _Kasumi thought as the black suit flew through the air, one of the women catching it with an extastic shout. Ayane only smirked knowingly as a response as she slowly started unbuttoning the white blouse, all the time rhythmically rubbing her back against the pole.

Once again that involuntarily memory returned to Kasumi, the soft lips against her own, the soft hair inside her fingers. It was such a long time ago, it was so…

Ayane raised up a long, well shaped leg, as she slowly, painfully slowly started unzipping the zip of her left boot. As the boot flew through the audience, caught by a woman in red, Kasumi felt an unwelcome tingling feeling spreading from her head to her groin. The sight of Ayanes pale skin, her smooth bare leg… The other boot fell through the air, but Kasumi didn´t see who caught it, neither did she care. Her brown eyes were now completely focused on the stage or rather, the person standing there…

Kasumi was like in trance as Ayane made another turn around the pole, her tall leg wrapped around it. _I should go home, _the red head thought once again as her eyes involuntarily travelled to Ayanes long, white fingers and the work they were performing on her blouse, slowly, slowly, opening another button.

As Ayane glade down to the floor, parting her legs, her facial expression was untouched, professional, almost triumphant.

Against her will Kasumi felt the water running down her mouth as she looked at black clad opening showing underneath Ayanes skirt. _This is my sister, _She cursed herself as she desperately tried to turn away from the sight. What was Ayane thinking with all this, what was Ayane..?

Kasumi felt an uncomfortably, tingling feeling between her thighs as Ayane opened the last button of her blouse, letting it fall into the audience.

Kasumis eyes impulsively went to the cleavage on that black, carefully chosen push-up braw, that made what was under it… _This is my sister, _Kasumi scolded herself again as her hands in her mind, made their way down Ayanes back, opening up the button that separated her silky, naked, skin from her.

Sisters? _I didn´t know that when I… _Kasumi remembered those silky lips against hers again. That time everything´d been so innocent so…

Ayane pushed herself against the pole again, gliding down as if it´d been her lover. And as she looked up from behind it, Kasumi could feel her eyes in hers, a small hardly, noticeable, smile on her lips as if she was saying, _so what do you think? _

As Ayane started unbuttoning her skirt, Kasumi could do nothing but stare. _Run! _She told herself, _this is not good, this can never…_

But she stood there, as if her feet´d been nailed to the floor, her eyes glued to the hands that slowly, painfully slowly, made their way down the girls hips, a breef moment, only a breef staying above that area, _that _area…

The black fabrics made their way down Ayanes hips inch by inch, a constant smirk on Ayanes lips. The women were cheering, filling the room with their screams, but Ayane didn´t seem to hear, neither did Kasumi as she watched the skirt go down Ayanes ankles.

Ayane was making her way down the stairs, making the womens screams even louder. But she ignored them as she slowly approached the one person in front of her.

Kasumi couldn´t move, couldn´t take her eyes of the person she´d known as her sister for years as Ayane stood right in front of her, her face only inches away from hers.

Kasumi was as in trance when she suddenly was led to a chair, Ayane´s soft hand, gently touching hers. Kasumi was pushed down, roughly as the slim, white body moved against her.

The screams and whistles were now so loud that they shut the music out as Ayane moved seductively towards Kasumi.

_She´s doing it, she´d doing it… _Kasumi thought as Ayane turned her back. Ayanes black panties revealed her well shaped cheeks, as her sister bent her legs, inch by inch approaching Kasumis lap.

Ayane turned her face towards her, a meaningful look in her eyes. As if she wanted to say "try and stop me".

Kasumi almost moaned out loud as Ayanes soft thighs hit hers, the soft skin on her back hitting her chest. Ayane got up to her feet again, once again slowly repeating the procedure.

Kasumi wanted to wrap her arms around her, ripping out the last piece of clothing, separating Ayanes body from her fingers. She wanted to throw Ayanes of her lap, running out of the place, forgetting this had ever happened. But somehow she seemed incapable of both.

_No, please don´t…_Kasumi thought as Ayane turned around, placing her hands on her shoulders. Kasumi almost stopped breathing as Ayanes breasts rubbed against hers. They were so soft, yet so firm, so…

_No, she won´t do it! _Kasumi thought terrified as Ayanes fingers went behind her back. Ayanes brown eyes were locked in hers as the black braw fell to the floor.

_No, pretty please no! _Kasumi couldn´t make a move as Ayanes bare breasts moved in rhythm with her moves, Ayanes pelvis was only inches away from hers, her legs locked around Kasumis thighs.

_Gods, I want to get out of here, want to run, want to…. take her…now…_

Kasumi woke up from her trance as Ayane wrapped her arms around her neck, whispering softly in her ear.

"If you want to sort this out, come to hotel Trix in one hour".

Kasumi didn´t manage in answering as Ayane slowly rose from her lap, walking gracefully out of the room.

_._

"What am I doing here", Kasumi asked herself for the millionth time this night. This was _wrong, _this was...

Despite her fear Kasumi´d come to the address Ayane`d given her, now waiting with a uncontrollable heart outside her door.

_Should I ring the door bell or should I not? Run, Kasumi! Run while you can!_

But Kasumi didn´t get time to run.

"My oh, my! To imagine one such simple thing should be so hard to follow through with", Ayane opened the door, a coldly amused expression on her features, "you know how doorbells works, no?"

The lilac haired ninja was dressed in a black row, revealing part of her slender legs an image that immediately brought back memories from earlier on this night. Her cheeks flushed Kasumi tried to look back at the person she called sister.

"Come inside", she grinned.

After only a second of hesitation, the red head entered the room.

Kasumi looked around, she didn´t really expect Ayane to live in a place so… luxuros…

"So now that it´s been such a long time since we met. How´s my dear sister been?" the question was uttered with a fair dose of sarcasm.

"Fine thank you", Kasumi´s answer was reserved. _Despite all you´re trying to do to make it worse. _

The walls were red, wallpapers of golden flowers covering them, the floor made in shining grey, granite.

_She´s indeed earned well, in this new "profession" she has. _Kasumi thought as she looked at the elegant wooden furniture.

"So how did you like the show?" Ayanes tone was casual, her back turned towards Kasumi as they entered the living room.

Kasumi didn´t know what to say, but she´d grown calmer now, an irritation evolving inside of her that she hadn´t felt for a long time.

"You´re good at re-schooling", Kasumi managed in matching Ayanes tone.

"This is just temporary", Ayane looked at Kasumi, "I´m planning to go back to school once I´ve earned some more".

_School? _Kasumi raised an eyebrow since when had Ayane got herself time to be bothered with such a thing as the modern school.

"Yes! I´m studying", Ayane shrugged her shoulders, "but we could say I´m on break now. Want a drink?"

"Sure", was the only thing Kasumi could think of saying. There were a lot of things still on her mind. Like why had Ayane brought her here, what was she doing in the modern society, what was she scheming now?

Ayane went into the kitchen, quickly returning with a bottle of champagne, two glasses and a bowl filled with strawberries.

"Special celebration for our reunion dear sister", the smirk on Ayane´s face was strangely playful, differing from her normal despiteful smiles.

Kasumi was quiet as Ayane poured up the champagne into their glasses, her gaze wandering around the room. Kasumi didn´t usually drink, but she guessed she could make an exception for their _reunion. _She nodded as she hesitantly accepted the glass Ayane reached out to her.

"I haven´t poisoned it if that´s what you think", Ayane looked her directly into the eyes, an almost defiant look in her brown eyes, "cheers!" she raised her glass to her mouth.

Kasumi followed her example, immediately struck by the exclusive taste of the drink. Ayane must indeed have been rather eager to arrange this little reunion.

"See!" Ayane smiled triumphantly.

Kasumi only nodded as a reply.

"Sit down sister!" Ayane gestured towards the coach, "no need to be on your guard".

Kasumi hesitated as she looked at the red velvet couch. Did she really want to make herself comfortable at a moment like this?

"Strawberry?" Ayane reached the bowl over to her, "I know they´re your favorites", she added with a sweet smile.

Kasumi reached her hand temptatively towards the black bowl.

"They won´t bite", Ayane smirked.

"Thanks!" Kasumi said as she put the strawberry into her mouth.

"So what did you think?" Ayane grinned.

"Amazing", the red head admitted.

"Have another one!"

Before Kasumi had time registering what happened, her sister had brought the red berry to her lips, stroking Kasumi´s cheek while doing so.

"Please have another one", Ayane´s voice was honey soft, "I bought them just for you".

Kasumi frowned. This was so confusing, the way she´d first done everything she could to make Kasumi´s life miserable and then suddenly tried to... yes, what was it she was trying?

Despite her inner protests Kasumi opened her mouth, tasting the sweet fruit. It really was...

Ayane placed her hand on Kasumi´s neck gently pulling her head close to her. Her fingertips were stroking Kasumi´s lips now, her other hand slowly wandering down Kasumi´s shoulders.

"Ayane I..."

She pushed her sister gently away from her.

"I can´t do this Ayane", she sighed, "I can´t follow through with this! I don´t know what it is you´re trying or what it is you´re trying to prove with this. But I am not giving into this little game you´re playing".

"Game", Ayane purred, "who says I´m playing?" her hand moved back to Kasumi´s neck, slowly making it´s way down her breasts.

"Stop it!" Kasumi grabbed her sisters hand all of a sudden, roughly pushing it aside, "I´m done with this!" she called out, even surprising herself. "First of you spend the last four years of our life trying to kill me and now...", Kasumi was so angry she was hardly able speak, "do you even have any idea about what you´re doing, Ayane? At least before you used to be consequent".

The redheaded kuniochi rose from the couch, giving yet another sigh of resignation. Ayane was starring at her, an unusually shocked look over her features.

"Thanks for the champagne", Kasumi said in a low voice, nodding as she placed her glass on the table.

She went for the door, quickly gathering her purse and jacket. What had she actually expected? Ayane had always been calculated, teaseful and vicious, what had made Kasumi naïve enough to believe she´d turn any different now?

"Wait!"

Kasumi stopped just as she was about to open the door. Ayane´s voice sounded regretful, almost begging all of a sudden.

"Don´t leave before I get a chance to explain myself", Ayane was supporting herself against the wall, her expression torned, almost miserable.

If her sisters promiscuous behavior had taken Kasumi of guard before it was nothing comparing to Ayane´s helplessness now. It was a long time since she´d seen such a genuine expression on her face, such a long times since she´d seen her sister this vulnerable.

"You said you wanted to work things out", Kasumi said seriously, "what did you mean? Or rather...", Kasumi couldn´t help sounding somewhat bitter, "did you mean anything at all?"

A moment of silence and then Ayane gave a deep sigh.

"I´m sorry", the expression on her face looked truly remorseful, "I just... I... I wanted to see you so badly I..."

Kasumi looked into her sisters brown eyes, unsure of wether to believe her or not. Ayane was a proffessional kuniochi and acting was a part of what every good assassin needed to know, and considering how badly she´d wanted Kasumi´s death trusting her in this moment would be foolish.

But the sadness and despair in those brown eyes appeared to her as sincere as the anger and hatred had appeared to Kasumi only two years earlier.

"Kasumi", Ayane whispered, "I can´t hate you anymore".

Kasumi looked at the person she´d missed more than anything else, the person whom she´d gladly go to hell and back for just to see looking at her again with the same mild eyes. She so badly wanted believe in her words so badly wanted to...

Without knowing how it´d happened she was pressing the lilac haired woman to her chest, her fingers gently caressing her lavender hair.

"I need you Kasumi", Ayane whispered, her slim, soft body gently rubbing against Kasumi´s.

And Kasumi needed her, though she did not dare to cross that border, the border she´d had to keep herself from crossing ever since she´d found out the things she´d wished she´d never found out.

"Sister", she said in a hushed voice as she held the other girl close to her, not daring to take her closer.

"Please don´t call me that".

Kasumi stood still as she felt the salt water pouring down her neck.

"But that is what you are", the red haired kuniochi managed in keeping her voice calm, as well as her hands where they had to stay.

She hated saying those words, not because she couldn´t relate to the woman she held in her arms, but because she related to her more than words could tell.

"It´d been best if we´d never found out", Ayane´s voice was broken in a loud sob.

"I know, I know", Kasumi whispered.

If they had not found out, Ayane would never have resented her, Kasumi would never have resented herself and she´d never been separated from the thing dearest to her in the world.

"Can we pretend", Ayane placed her hands on her sisters shoulders, eyes determinitely looking into Kasumi´s, "pretend they never ordered me to stay away from you, pretend we´re still by the lake, laughing and playing".

Kasumi held her close all of a sudden burrying her face in that soft lavender hair. It felt so much like the time back then, their innocent embracess and kisses on the cheeks.

"No", she said after a moment.

"Why?" Ayane grabbed her shoulders to look her in the eyes.

"Because then I wouldn´t get to do this", her hands shaking, her bottom lip trembling as Kasumi finally crossed the border she´d only crossed in her dreams and covered the younger womans lips with her own.

A moment of surprise in Ayanes face, her big brown eyes widening, and then she kissed back, violently, passionately.

Ayane´s lips were soft, wet and more demanding than they´d ever been the last time Kasumi could remember they´d covered hers. Seconds after Ayane´s warm tongue was in her mouth, exploring it with a fury Kasumi had only encountered in their fights. It felt so unreal, yet so real at the same time... Ayane´s soft bossom pressing against hers, the other womans hands roaming her still clothed body. Without knowing how it had happened Kasumi had untied the ribbon keeping Ayane´s rob together and revealed that slim, muscular body.

Her heart rate increased, her body trembling Kasumi gently pushed her sister away from her taking a long look at what she´d just discovered. _I´d never known she was this..._ She looked at the large breasts, that flat perfectly deffined abdomen, that...

"Touch me", Ayane said, a playful smile on her lips, "I don´t bite".

And Kasumi approached her, carefully letting her fingers touch that soft skin. She had felt it against her at the bar and liked though being slight terrified of the feeling. Now her hands were trembling, wanting to feel but not knowing quit how. Other than at the dressing room at the gym she´d never seen a naked body other than her own, much less touched one.

The red headed kuniochi closed her eyes as she carefully roamed those soft curves, amazed by how beautiful they were to the touch. Her hands travelled up those round hips, only to find her way to those large perfectly shaped breasts. Opening her eyes she let her fingers linger a bit hesitantly before growing bolder, closing her hands harder around them.

A soft gasp from Ayane reveiled the younger woman had responded to her touch, and Kasumi carefully let her fingers glide down that muscular belly, slowing down her pace as she reached that most forbidden area.

"What are you waiting for", Ayane whispered, "we´ve both been waiting for this long enough".

Hesitantly allowing her fingers to caress that soft womanhood, Kasumi covered Ayane´s lips with her own, her other hand travelling down the small of Ayane´s back. Closing her eyes the runaway shinobi went bolder, quickly slicking her fingers into that velvet heat. A pant from both her and her young partner and Kasumi temptatively drew her fingers alongside Ayane´s alterning patterns. She had never done this to a woman other than herself before and the feeling of the warm, wetness against her skin had an effect on her that was previously unknown to her.

Kasumi opened her eyes again, questioningly looking into Ayanes. The other woman´s other wise brown eyes were black, witnessing of the fact she was more than pleased with Kasumi´s actions. Incouraged by that Kasumi drew her fingers out of her soft warmth only to quickly thrust in again, causing Ayane to wail. Excited by the responses she was getting Kasumi moved out once again, this time moving in with infinitely more power.

"Kasumi", Ayane called out.

Looking back into her sisters eyes with a determination alien even to herself Kasumi kissed her violently as she more or less ravaged Ayane´s tight entrance. She was going to have her now, have her admit once and for all she was Kasumi´s and Kasumi´s only.

Without knowing how it had happened the two women were lying on the floor, Kasumi continuing her mistrations as she layed down on top of her young lover.

"Kasumi", Ayane panted as the red haired kuniochi found her aching, hard throb, gently circling her finger around it.

"Ayane", Kasumi whispered.

As Kasumi´s fingers continued their works, Ayane´s found their way up Kasumi´s blouse, quickly working with it´s buttons, as their lips joined again. The red haired Kuniochi shivered as she felt Ayane´s slender fingers travelling down her still clothed breasts, playfully circling around her nipples.

As Kasumi´s fingers caressed Ayane´s lower lips, her index finger hitting the center of her pleasure, the lilac haired woman panted, grounding her hips against Kasumi´s still clothed ones.

"Ayane", Kasumi panted as their crotches rubbed together, her fingers enclosed inside her lovers warm wetness.

Suddenly her hand was pushed aside, Ayane flipping them over.

"Got you!", an almost devilish smile on her lips, her brown eyes sparkling.

Undoing the last buttons of Kasumi´s blouse the other woman placed her lips to her bare skin, teasfully placing butterfly kisses around her bra.

"I can see you still persist on wearing velvet", Ayane grinned as she drew her fingers along Kasumi´s soft abdomen.

Kasumi shivered as her hand reached down the hem of her skirt, Ayane´s other hand travelling up her thigh.

"You are unimprovable", Ayane shook her head as she lifted the black skirt, critically looking at the pink under wear, "flowers? At your age?"

Kasumi blushed as she remembered her choice of underwear this morning. Had she known she´d be in this kind of situation...

"Well..., let´s relive you of this sillyness, shall we?"

Kasumi let out a deep breath as Ayane revealed her most intimate place, teasfully letting her warm breath hit it. She knew now she was entirely in Ayane´s power, open and exposed in a way she´d never been before.

Her heart beating like a drum Kasumi felt the lavender haired woman´s tongue gently caressing her outer lips, her fingers lightly stroking her thighs. The read head was breathing heavily as her love for so long explored her in the most intimate way possible.

Shivering with pleasure she felt Ayane´s fingers traced along her juicy entrance, her other hand gently parting her thighs. Kasumi gave out a moan as Ayane´s index finger hit her aching center, the fingers moving in and out of her the way Kasumi´s had done only minutes ago. Letting go of the last piece of self control she possessed the runaway ninja submitted to her love´s mistrations, giving out a loud moan as the young woman hit the spot where she most needed it. The read head arched her hips in pleasure as Ayane´s fingers thrust in and out of her with a power Kasumi never thought they´d possessed.

"Ayane", she panted as the other woman suddenly stopped.

Another moment of silence and then another powerful thrust that caused Kasumi to wail.

"Enjoy this?" Ayane gave a meaningful grin as she continued her work.

"Yes", all Kasumi could do was nod as the sensation her body was experiencing took the power out of her.

"Then you´re ready to go to second base", Ayane grinned before unbottoning Kasumi´s skirt, quickly pulling it of her hips.

Kasumi couldn´t control herself as Ayane´s tongue hit her already sensitive entrance, playing around with her alternate patterns before finding her most sensitvie spot again.

"Oh Ayane I... I...", she moaned, "you´re so..."

Ayane´s tongue was drawing rythmic circles around her small, hard throb, her fingers slowly teasing her outer lips. Ayane had done this before Kasumi could tell by her so gentle yet so passionate moves.

"Ayane", Kasumi wailed as the other woman placed her legs on her shoulders, burrying her face deep inside of her.

"What?" Ayane´s warm breath teasingly hit her private parts before her tongue caused Kasumi to wail and arch her hips again. Ayane´s touch was violent, furious and didn´t allow Kasumi to stop one moment to catch her breath, yet nothing had brought her this much pleasure before.

"Aaaah", Kasumi gave out a loud moan as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Not yet precious", Ayane gave a teaseful smirk as she removed Kasumi´s legs of her shoulders, backing away from her.

"Ayanee..."

But before Kasumi knew it her legs were grabbed again, Ayane replacing her eager fingers with her small sex.

Ayane gave that devilish smile of hers as she rubbed her soft womanhood against Kasumi´s, her hands finding their way behind her back unsnapping Kasumi´s velvet bra.

"How are you feeling?" she whispered as she revealed one of the red headed womans large breasts, her tongue teasingly drawing circles around it.

"Oh Ayane I...", Kasumi lent her head back, "oooohh...", she gave out another loud moan as Ayane once again parted her thighs, slamming their sexes together, her body vibrating harder than with anything it´d ever felt before.

"I think I knew you´d like that", Ayane smirked as she lifted Kasumi´s braw of her, firmly massaging her breasts.

A course of pleasure streamed through Kasumi´s body again as Ayane rubbed their groins together again, her hands continuing to work on her breasts.

Kasumi panted hard as Ayane´s lips approached her neck, leaving small marks around it as the movements of her hips proceeded to drive the red haired fighter mad.

"Ayane I love you", she screamed out as she wrapped her legs around the lilac haired kuniochis round hips, their large breasts pressing together.

"I love you to Kasumi-chan", Ayane whispered before placing a tender kiss behind the other girls ear.

The two womens lips met once again in a movement even more intense than that of their hips as Kasumi wrapped her arms around Ayane´s neck. The two women were quiet as their bodies moved seemingly without the help of their heads, their tongues tenderly yet violently moving against each other.

Kasumi was going to stay entagled like this in Ayane´s body for all of time, no matter what came between them she wasn´t letting go again.

Another movement of Ayane´s hips, and they both let go collapsing on top of each other.

"Wow", Kasumi whispered as she stretched out on top of the floor, "wow".

_._

"I wanted to see you", Ayane said as the two women recovered from their long, intense moment together, sitting in the living-room, wrapped inside their robes.

"To deal with me?" Kasumi raised a teaseful eyebrow.

"No", Ayane shook her head seriously, "I wanted to see you and I guess...somehow make up. Although apparently I didn´t do it in the right way", Ayane looked outside the window, "for whatever its worth I´m sorry but I... ".

Kasumi looked seriously at the other woman as Ayane drew a deep side.

"I´ve been to proud Kasumi", she said finally, "to afraid of loosing and being let down again. And I guess that with someone like you..."

"Someone like me?" Kasumi frowned as she tried to meet her lovers gaze.

"I´ve always felt insufficient to you", Ayane held her gaze firmly outside the window, "and I guess I´ve made up for that by being overly cocky and cross towards you. I´ve wanted to let you in long before this really, but I´ve been afraid..."

"That I´d make you feel insufficient again", Kasumi filled in gently.

A moment of silence, before Ayane finally gave a deep sigh, directing her gaze towards Kasumi again.

"Yes", she admitted, "that was it. I´ve been so affraid of you making me reveal my most intimate thoughts without returning them that I went completely obnoctious instead".

"And obnoctious you were", Kasumi smiled, half joking, half serious.

"I know", Ayane sighed, "and Im so sorry about that. But you have no idea what it..."

"So why a stripper?", Kasumi dragged the robe casually around her.

"What else would I do?", Ayane shrugged, "I hardly got the education enough to handle anything other in this city. I´m 18 remember?"

Kasumi nodded.

"So until you do..."

"Yes", Ayane nodded, "but will you please not tell Hayate. He had his qualms about me going initially but if he found out this was..."

"So why all this trouble?" Kasumi looked the younger woman deep into the eyes.

"I think you know the answer already Kasumi", and the expression in Ayane´s brown eyes was so intense it couldn´t be misstaken for anything but pure genuine love.

"Oh, Ayane", Kasumi wrapped her arms around the younger woman, "you didn´t have to go through all this for my sake", she passionately kissed the lilac hair.

She instantly felt bad about her behavior earlier this evening. How could she have been so angry, how could she even have considered leaving after all the trouble Ayane had gone through in order to get in touch with her?

"Its only fair", Ayane shrugged, "considering what you´ve had to go through because of me".

Kasumi held the other woman close to her chest.

"No its not", she said resolute, "you are worth better than this kind of life no matter what", she took the angel-like face in her hands, looking intense into her eyes, "look at me! You are Ayane, the most beautiful and intelligent woman I´ve ever known, the finest ninja in the whole mugen-tenshin village, the only worthy leader of the tenji-mon clan. No one, especially not me has the right to make you degrade yourself in this manner, not even yourself in fact", and with these words she covered the younger woman´s lips with her own, kissing her passionately, "whatever you do, promise me you´ll never put yourself through this again!".

Ayane looked back into her eyes, a grave though touched expression on her fine features.

"But how should I live?" she said, softly touching the read heads cheek.

"Go back to the village!" Kasumi grabbed her firmly around the shoulders, "live the life you were meant for".

A gentle expression in Ayane´s eyes and then she shook her head.

"Not without you", she said equally resolute, "not without you".

Kasumi drew a deep breath starring at her sister. She was so touched by the words, so happy she uttered them. But yet she was so worried, felt such guilt for Ayane going through what she´d just went through in order to get to her.

"Im not letting you go again Kasumi", Ayane whispered, "and thats just a fact. Cost what it may at this point. I´ve made so many misstakes in my life, and I refuse making another one".

Kasumi starred at the other woman. Ayane was serious about this, the determination in her eyes bigger than it´d ever seemed before. Yet now she looked more confident than ever, yet so much more fragile.

"I´ll go with you", Kasumi said, "I´ll have them accept me back".

"I wont let you risk it", Ayane shook her head, "the way things are now I can get by and when my education is complete... But if I loose you Kasumi", Ayane´s voice was grave, "I will never be able to get by again".

Kasumi seriously eyed the young woman, giving a slow nod. She knew better than anyone what one sometimes had to sacrifice in order to get by. She´d given up a life in safety, comfort and above all love in order to find her brothers captor. And why would that be? The simple fact that getting by would have been impossible when not doing what she knew had to be done.

"I´ll stay with you here Kasumi", Ayane whispered as she rested her head against Kasumi´s bossom.

"And I can´t stop you", Kasumi whispered back, "I have to get in touch with Hayate at some point. Maybe it´s still in his heart to forgive".

"The forgiveness never was the problem", Ayane said seriously.

Kasumi nodded. She knew that no matter her brothers forgiveness or will to show mercy the clan had ancient laws that had to be fulfilled no matter the price.

"Okey", Kasumi nodded, "but if you want to stay with me, we have to find you a better job".

Ayane frowned, looking at Kasumi before giving a humorous smirk.

"I would say you didn´t seem to be that disspleased with my current one, due to certain reactions this evening".

"Another reason I only want certain things done in private", Kasumi chuckled.

"Sure!" Ayane moved her leg up the couch, half sitting in the red head´s lap, "you can get them any time you want".

"I´m not sharing them!" Kasumi placed her arms comfortably around the younger woman.

"What a bore", Ayane gave one of her old familiar smirks before gently placing her lips against Kasumi´s.

"Work with me at the restaurant", Kasumi said resolute, "they are short on waitresses at the time being".

"Waitress", Ayane gave half a smile, the look on her features unreadable, "but that will means I won´t be able to afford anymore strawberries", she said teasfully.

"I´m okey without", Kasumi smiled, "when seasons are good they aren´t short on them on the restaurants either. Come with me Ayane!" the red head said seriously, "there´s no reason not to to live your life the way you deserve. Waitress may not make your qualities justice, but it will be a temporary sollution until your education is finished".

Ayane looked back at her lover in silence, her face as unreadable as it had been minutes ago before she gave one of the most sincere smiles Kasumi´d ever seen another person give.

"Thank you Kasumi-chan", she said heartfelt, "thanks for giving me a second chance".

"Why would I not?" Kasumi said softly, "how could I not?"

She held the lilac haired woman to her chest, pressing her lips to her hair, tenderly caressing her until she fell unconscius against her body. And with that the newly found lovers had the most peaceful sleep they´d had in a long time.

AN: Okey, so now that this is finally done and published I can both say that I think this is both one off the best and one off the worst things I´ve ever published. But however, I´m quit satisfied with it and hope you got something out of reading it. I know that Ayane don´t seem like the type to work at as a stripper on a Lesbian club but alas, more logic to me than Kasumi as there are a million fics of her in these sort of situation. Anyway, rant done! Word over to you people!


End file.
